Collapsible canopies that are capable of being locked into an unfolded position are very popular in modern society. Generally, each canopy comprises a foldable canopy frame and a canopy fabric, the canopy frame consists of a roof frame and four or more supporting legs, the supporting legs are used for supporting the roof frame and are provided with a locking structure on each supporting leg respectively, the canopy fabric covers the roof frame and is used for sunshading, rain sheltering or wind sheltering. At present, the locking structure is generally a locking pin, and an unfolded state of the canopy is locked by way of respectively locking each supporting leg. However, this way has the following defects:
In a process where a canopy is unfolded or folded, a user needs to perform a locking operation or an unlocking operation on a locking mechanism of each supporting leg one by one when unfolding or folding the canopy. The operation is cumbersome, functional defects or improper operation of forcing unlocking can occur. Also, the unfolding or folding of the canopy needs cooperation of many people so that the canopy can be erected. In addition, in a process where the canopy is unfolded and is erected, stresses of stress points of a plurality of supporting legs are not uniform, thus it is very difficult to support the canopy at optimum points and consequently the supporting effect of the canopy is influenced. Damages to the canopy mostly occur at the supporting legs of the canopy, since positions of sliding blocks need to be fixed after the canopy is unfolded, and holes are formed in the supporting legs at the fixing positions of the sliding blocks for inserting locking pins. Holes in the supporting legs weakens the supporting strength of the supporting legs, and the supporting legs are usually damaged at the fixing positions of the sliding blocks and consequently the service life of the canopy is shortened.
What is needed is collapsible canopy frame with a better locking mechanism.